


Welcome to New York

by RogueishDreamer



Series: We Are Young [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveals, Honestly they're both anxious and awkward teens, Marinette being anxious, Peter being awkward, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: “I’ve heard of you. They call you the Miraculous Ladybug,” Peter spoke. The two had found themselves on top of the Rockefeller Center. He had grabbed them a couple of hotdogs and sodas, commenting if she was visiting New York for the first time, she had to try one.“Ladybug is fine. But we have seen each other’s faces now,” she spoke, shrewdly eyeing the boy beside her. “Marinette works as well.”“I’m Peter, Peter Parker,” he shyly introduced himself. Seeing her bright smile in response set his heart pounding.





	Welcome to New York

Marinette Dupain-Cheng fiddled with the strap of her purse as she wandered down the busy streets of New York as she searched for a decent place to eat. She and her maman had flown for a long overdue vacation. Her great uncle was opening a new restaurant and had invited her family to visit and come to his grand opening. Her dad had wanted to join them, there were just too many orders and catering events to get out of so last minute.

She was nervous about being away from Paris for so long and had almost stayed behind with her dad. But Master Fu and Tikki convinced her to go, she desperately needed the break. Master Fu promised he would come up with something to contain the butterflies until she got back to purify them. Chat, Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee had things covered they assured her. And if things got to be too much for the four of them, Kaalki could easily fetch her.

Paris was going to be fine.

It had to be.

But what if Hawkmoth finally made an Akuma that was too much?

Her friends would lose their Miraculous and worst what if they lost their lives?

Paris would burn.

And it would be all her fault.

“Breathe Marinette,” Tikki spoke loud enough for her chosen to hear. She could practically feel the young girl vibrating with nervous energy. “Paris will be fine. Your friends will be fine. And whatever happens, will not be your fault.”

Marinette took a deep breath and tried to let Tikki’s words calm her frazzled nerves. “Thanks, Tikki,” she mumbled once she finished exhaling.

Thankfully, her phone started to ring before she could let her thoughts start to spiral again. Looking at Adrien's bright smile lite up her phone caused her to sigh. Things were awkward between the two. She had finally confessed her feelings to him and he had gently let her down. He was nice about it at least, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Then not even too long afterward through a combination of multiple Akumas, bad luck, and utter exhaustion, they had de-transformed together after a rough battle. And Chat's flirting had disappeared seemingly overnight.

They hadn't really talked about it either. Just continued on but with the knowledge of who the other was under the mask. They still worked in sync and were still friends at school. But she knew it wouldn't last.

Taking another deep breath, she answered his call. "Hey, Adrien."

"Uh, hey, Bu-Marinette. How was the flight," Adrien asked.

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she found a building to lean against while they talked. "L-Long. But we’re food and looking around. I mean, we're settled and I'm out looking for lunch."

"By yourself!? Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Yes, by myself. I can handle myself just fine." She huffed. She was Ladybug, more than capable of protecting herself. "Did you need something? Was there an Akuma attack?"

"Oh…right. Just letting you know that everything's good, Paris is still safe. I guess I'll keep you updated."

"Okay."

"Listen, Marinette, when you get back can we talk? I know we're talking now, but like face to face talk."

Marinette swallowed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face what he had to say. She was scared that his opinion of Ladybug had shifted once he found out who she really was.

"S-sure, Adrien."

“G-great, it’s a date.”

He hung up after that, and she tried not to read too much into his parting words. He was always doing things like that, even when they didn’t know each other’s identities. She knew he wasn’t purposely leading her on, but she couldn’t help but feel that way sometimes. Her hopes would get up, only to be dashed by a few careless words on his part.

She shook her head as if to shake away her thoughts about Adrien. She was in New York, her first real vacation since becoming Ladybug. She wouldn’t think about Paris or anybody in Paris while she was here. She was going to relax and have fun.

Unfortunately for her, she had only taken a step forward when someone roughly bumped into her. And she felt the string of her purse start to tug on her arm.

The jerk was trying to rob her.

Tikki was in there and she was not about to let anything happen to her kwami.

“Hey,” she yelled, tightening her grip on her purse.

He muttered something she didn’t quite understand. But by his tone, it was probably something she didn’t need to hear anyways. She hastily stomped on his foot, and he let the bag go more out of shock than anything.

She quickly took off running. 

He gave chase after her. Marinette just ran, hoping to put enough distance between them so she could transform and make her way back to the hotel. Her feet led her to a dark alleyway because of course, they did.

Wasn’t she supposed to be lucky?

She turned to face the would-be thief, prepared to do what she had to, to defend herself. But before she could even raise her arms defensively, the man in front of her was attacked. Some kind of string wrapped itself around him. She blinked, not sure what she was seeing, and he was suddenly suspended before her.

“You okay there, citizen?”

Blinking owlishly, she looked up to see Spider-Man. Alya had shown her a couple of YouTube clips after she learned she was going to New York. And it was the only reason she was able to recognize him.

She thought he would be taller.

Shaking her head, she spoke, “Th-thank you.”

She thought he smiled at her response, his mask seemed to move. She was about to ask directions back to her hotel when everything around them started to vibrate. Marinette quickly covered her head when the glass from the windows around them suddenly shattered.

“Oh shoot, forgot about that guy,” Spider-Man mumbled, looking back to see Shocker making his way towards them. Acting mostly on impulse, he grabbed Marinette and told her to ‘hang on’.

She didn’t have time to question him before they were soaring through the air. Marinette squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around the American hero. She was not used to being on the other side of swinging around and she wasn’t sure she liked it.

She just hoped Tikki was faring better than she was.

Finally, he landed on top of a nearby sky scrapper. “Sorry about that,” he sheepishly spoke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You okay?”

Marinette meekly nodded her head, sure that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. She definitely preferred to be the one doing the swinging and carrying.

“Cool, co-,” he started to speak before being blasted off the building.

Marinette screamed and rushed to the edge of the building. Spider-Man was falling too fast and didn’t seem to be able to help himself anytime soon.

Without thinking, she transformed. “Tikki, spots on.”

She jumped after him, diving straight down. Practically tackling him in midair, she got a good grip around his waist and shot her yo-yo out. She tried to keep an eye out for whoever or whatever had attacked him. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to her, and so she set them down in an isolated area of a nearby park.

“Oh man, that really rung my bell,” Spider-Man mumbled as he attempted to get his bearings.

Marinette looked at him weirdly, not sure she understood what he was saying. She still had an arm around him, holding him steady. Maybe that blast had hit him harder than she had anticipated.

Spider-Man shook his head as his world slowly stopped spinning and he realized the other pretty hero was still holding onto him. He felt a tingling in the back of his mind, which helped to distract him from his embarrassment.

“Watch out,” Spider-Man shouted, twisting them around as he shoved her away from him. A blast knocked the two away from each other, Spider-Man taking the brunt of the explosion.

“You know, there’s a pretty big bounty on your mask kid,” Shocker spoke, foot planted squarely on Spider-Man’s back. He aimed his gauntlet at his back, shooting off another blast for good measure. “Can’t say I’m not curious to see the pest behind the mask.”

Reaching down, Shocker yanked Spider-Man’s mask off. He was about to kick him over and reveal his identity when a red yo-yo wrapped around his wrist.

Marinette smiled tauntingly at him as she yanked at his gauntlet, turning his attention towards her. She snapped her weapon back now that he was focused only on her. He aimed his gauntlet and she swung her yo-yo, hoping that it would deflect the blast. Luck was on her side and the blast bounced back, sending him hurling away, crashing through trees.

Running towards Spider-Man, she grabbed his mask and helped him back to his feet. Honestly, she had been expecting someone a little older. Maybe not her parents’ age, but at least university age. But the boy with floppy brown hair couldn’t have been much older than her.

“Mr. Stark is going to kill me. I can’t believe I let this happen again,” Peter rambled as he grabbed his mask and pulled it back over his face. His only consolation was that Shocker seemed to have left and had not seen him.

Marinette watched as Spider-Man seemed to have a total meltdown. She was a little dumbfounded for a moment before bursting out into a fit of giggles. It was nice to know that she wasn’t the only hero with freak-outs.

The sound of her giggling bought Peter back to Earth. He finally looked at the girl in front of him, really looked at her. He was mostly sure she was the same girl he had rescued from the mugger. But now she was wearing a domino mask and a red superhero suit.

He could practically feel his face flush when he realized just how cute she was. Silky dark hair was pulled into twin pigtails. And she had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Spider-Man,” Marinette tested out the hero’s name in English. While she was decent in the language, her accent still came out heavy.

Peter was never more glad for the mask. He was positive that his face would never return to its normal hue when he heard her French accent.

“U-uh yes, that’s me. I’m Spider-Man,” he replied. 


End file.
